When Derek Meets Casey
by JustOneLastChance
Summary: Casey and Derek met at their parents wedding. Or so everyone thought. Casey is hidding something. Dasey
1. The secret

A/N: Please Read. This is my first attempt at a fanfic and I'm Portuguese so sorry if there are some grammar errors during the fic. It's my first so I would appreciate reviews to help me improve my written. Rated M. Just for safe. Thank you (: Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek or the characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey's POV

I'm at the church front door. It's my mom and George's wedding. Today I'm going to meet my future stepbrothers. Or at least two of them.

George walks towards me.

"Hello Casey, I would like to introduce you my children. These are Marti and Edwin. I have other son you know, but I can't find him. He must be around here somewhere. His name is-"

"Derek, pleasure" said a familiar voice behind me.

"I'm Casey" I said as I turn around to face him. He stared at me for a few seconds.

"Have we already met, Casey?"

_Oh yes. If only I could tell you._I thought to my self.

"No, I don't think so" I answered in a calm voice, so that no one notices I'm lying.

Derek spent the entire ceremony looking at me. I just wish he doesn't recognize me.

The ceremony is over. We are now going to lunch. We are going to be closer now.

I've just entered the restaurant and I hear Derek whispering at my ear:

"Come to the bathroom please. I need to ask you something."

I follow him because I don't want to seem rude. When we reach the bathroom he asks:

"Why do I think I know you Casey?"

My heart is beating a thousand miles.

"I don't know. Maybe you've seen me somewhere. A…At the mall or something. I dunno" I answered nervously.

"You know Casey; I think you're lying to me. I don't like when people lie to me. And I will find out who you are Casey MacDonald." With this he left the bathroom and I staring ate the door he just went through, my heart beating fast, very fast.

Derek's POV

I left the bathroom. I've just met my new stepsister. The strange thing about all this is that I think I knew her before. But strangely I can't remember. Usually, I always remember a cute girl. Yeah, she's cute. I wish she just tell me the truth. I know she is lying to me. I can feel it. And I don't like it.

-- Six months later --

"Derek!" I hear a voice from upstairs. It's Casey yelling at me. As usual. I can hear her come down the stairs very fast. I don't even have time to say something.

"Why did you do this to me? Why did you threw most part of my clothes out of the window? They fell into the wet grass and now they are all wet and today I'm going out with Emily! What am I going to do now?"

"Calm down Casey. It was just a small prank. I'm sure you figure something else to dress. I didn't threw all of your clothes." I answered with a smirk. "Now if you don't mind I need to go to my hockey practice. Bye Case."

I could hear her insulting me at my back. It makes me sad. I like her. I really like her and I'm sick of this! I'm sick of playing pranks on her. I think she hates me now. I wish she knew I only do this to see if I could really get on her nerve and make her tell me where did we met before. I'm sure we did. I even tried to make her jealous with Emily but she doesn't give up. Everyday she lies to me. But Derek Venturi don't quit. If I can't make her tell me, I will find out for myself.

Normal POV

Derek came home from his hockey practice. He was tired and sweaty.

"_I'm going to take a bath now and when I finish it I will profit the fact Casey isn't at home and I will search her room" _Derek thought to himself.

Derek entered the shower. The water was very hot but he didn't mind. It was cold outside and after two hours of practice it felt like heaven.

He was thinking about Casey.

_That girl has something special. There is something about her that I can't understand. And it's not the fact that she's beautiful and lovely and the fact that I…I love her. _Thought Derek.

Derek doesn't think this feeling was bad. They were step-brothers so it was ok to the law and everything. He didn't told her yet because he thought it's just to weird and he didn't knew what she would tell or feel.

Derek closed the water. He went out of the tub and dried himself. He put his boxers on and left the bathroom moving towards Casey's room.

He starts looking around the room. At first sight he founds nothing. He starts looking in her shelves. Nothing either. Then he opens her bedside cabinet drawer. He found a little blue book which says Diary on the cover. As he opened it something fell onto the floor. He picked it up.

It was an invitation to a summer party at the beach at 10:30 pm. Attached to it was a photo with a boy and a girl. He looked closer. It was Casey. And right at her side there was…

"Derek?! What are you doing at my room searching my stuff?" asked an incredulous Casey.

"Well Casey I think you've got something to explain to me" said Derek showing her the picture he found along with the invitation. He seemed mad, yet confused.

_Damn._Casey thought. _Now I've got to tell him._


	2. Forbidden Love

--Casey's POV--

"Casey can you please tell me what is this?" Derek asked in a calm voice but I could notice he was getting impatient. I've remained at the door, petrified, without saying a word.

"Casey I'm starting to get a little pissed off about all this. What does this means? Why am I at this photo, with you, before my dad and Nora's wedding?" Derek asked again raising his voice.

"I tried to keep this in secret. I thought it was better for us." I said while my eyes were getting wet.

"But I've found this. You can't keep lying to me. Tell me the truth Casey, please."

"Ok then. But you better go find something to dress. It's really cold and you just have your boxers on."

"Oh I forgot, I've just came out from the bath. Come with me to my room please."

I follow him. After we entered he closed the door so that no one hears our conversation. He then looked in his wardrobe and get off a pair of jeans and some random sweater and dressed them up.

"Now Casey, sit down and start talking." Says Derek while sitting at the bed. I sat next to him and started telling the story.

"_So that picture was taken about a year ago. We were both invited to the same party. I was alone sitting at a rock while my friends went to get something to drink. I've noticed you already and I was looking at you. Suddenly you looked at me. Someone should have told you I was looking at you because you smiled. Then, for my surprise, you started walking towards me._

_When you were near you asked if you could sit there with me. I said yes. You introduced yourself._

"_Hello. I'm Derek and you are?"_

_At that time I already knew my mom's boyfriend son was named Derek but I didn't even think about it._

"_Hi. My name's Casey. Nice to meet you" I answered with a smile._

"_Casey…Beautiful name. It matches you." I blushed._

_Then we started talking. We talked for two hours approximately and I was starting to like you. I know it may seem weird to like someone so quickly but it just happened and I can't explain how or why. _

_When you were telling me you didn't like school too much, I laughed._

"_What are you laughing about?" you asked_

"_Nothing. It's just that I'm completely the opposite. I love school" I said and stared at my feet._

"_You know, I've always heard people say opposites attract" you whispered at my hear_

_I looked at you and before I could say anything you gave such a sweet and passionate kiss that it took my breath away…"_

"Wait, I think I remember it. Yes, I remember now. But tell me Casey, why couldn't I remember this before? What happened?" He asked.

"I was about to tell you that. Let me finish it before I change my mind." I started the story again, at the point Derek interrupted me.

"_So you kissed me. After we break the kiss I stared at you._

"_Why did you do that?" I asked while my face was turning some sort of bright red._

"_I don't know. I just did. You're so beautiful you know?" And you kissed me again._

_After a while y__ou stood up and told me to follow you. You lead me away to some sand dunes far from the party._

"_Why did you brought me here?" I asked_

"_I thought we need a little more privacy." You smirked_

_I knew what you were__ thinking, but I didn't mind. I think it was some kind of love at first sight that made me do this; although I don't really believe it._

_Next thing I knew we were both laying down and you kissed me heavily. It was even better than the previous ones. You started taking my skirt off. I didn't __stop you. Instead of it, I kissed you even harder, maybe to let you know that I really wanted that. As if you read my mind, you deepened the kiss and then you…"_

--Normal POV--

Derek wasn't listening anymore. He didn't need Casey to tell anything else. He had remembered. He remembered her hot tanned body and her deep blue eyes. He remembered her touch, when her hands were running all over his back; her lips, which softness could be compared to velvet; her body pressed against him while passion invaded them. He remembered how he untied her bikini and how he ran his hands over her uncovered breasts. He remembered the sensation of being inside her and the way she made him feel wanted. He remembered how they both went to heaven, together.

"_After this we went for a walk by the seaside. After walking for a while you asked me where I lived. I told you I was going to move because my mom was getting married. You looked at me with surprise and then told me that you father was getting married too and after the marriage his girlfriend and her two daughters were moving in._

_I thought it was too much of a coincidence and I asked you what your last name was._

"_Venturi" you answered to me._

_I was petrified. You were going to be my future stepbrother. I didn't want to tell you but when you saw my face you realized what the problem was._

_I stood up quickly and started to run. I was so ashamed; I just wished it was a nightmare. You were taken by surprise but you stood up too and started running after me. It was very dark and you stumbled in a little rock. There was a big rock in front of you and you hit it with your head and fainted._

_I stood there for a moment, just staring at you and then reality hit me. You needed to go to the hospital. I t__ook you there and I waited until you were properly examined. I went to talk to the doctor. He said you were fine but the fall caused you a little amnesia. He said that, when you wake up, you will not remember the past two weeks._

_I went to the room you were at and sit there for a while, watching you while you were sleeping. Then I remembered the doctor said he was going to call your father and I couldn't stay there. I kissed your forehead and left."_

Derek was petrified. He couldn't believe that she had the courage to hide such thing.

"You should have told me Casey." Derek said in a whisper.

"Don't you understand Derek? I shouldn't have told you now. I just told that to you because you found that picture and I didn't want to hide this anymore because I love you Derek. All this time living with you only made this felling grow, even when you played pranks on me. But I shouldn't have told you!

From that day on I tried my best to forget you and, as you can see right now, I was not able to do that. But I must do that because we can never be together. And I hate how much I love you and how you make me want to be with you."

Casey was crying very hard. She stood up, ran to her room and locked the door.

Derek didn't left his room. He was shocked about that entire story. Everything was clear in his memory now. Now he knew why he remembered her face at the wedding. Now he knew why she was so special to him, even when he didn't remind what happened between them. And now he wished everything was different. He wished they weren't stepbrothers and he wished they were free to show their feelings to the world.

"I love you too Casey." Derek said as a tear was falling down his face. He felt like his heart was broken in a thousands pieces. Now he knew what forbidden love was like. And he realized it hurts. A lot.


End file.
